Traditional means for the removal of snow include, without limitation, walk-behind snow blowers and shoveling. These methods are work intensive and can be very time consuming. Also, with walk-behind snow blowers, there is the risk that the operator may be injured by flying debris from the snow blower or may obtain other injuries such as, but not limited to, back injuries, exposure to harsh weather, and slipping and falling.
Another known method for snow removal is to use a garden tractor with a snow blower attachment. However, a garden tractor with a snow blower attachment may be hard to maneuver, and is difficult to turn in tight areas.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved means of snow removal that is less work intensive, reduces the risk of injury to the operator, and is easy to maneuver, even in tight areas.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.